


Skin

by sunflowerbright



Series: Day by Drabble [44]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is mesmerized</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Not-So-Bleak Midwinter prompt #13 - bare

Her shirt had been slashed by a sword in the short fight, a long tear showing off dark skin: she’d moved away fast enough so no scratch marred the surface.

Will couldn’t keep his eyes off her bared shoulder. It was like watching a whole show, the way the colours danced across her skin, the leaves forming patterns that he wanted to trace with his hands and his tongue.

He told himself it was only because he was scared that she had been injured, that it was only out of concern. That the slow pangs in his belly was only because the sword had grazed so close to her neck, that vulnerable _(beautiful)_ part of her body.

“Will? Are you okay?” her heavily accented voice forces him to look away and he quickly smiles and assures her that, yes, he is quite fine.

The image of her bare shoulder hunts him for quite a while. He finds that he doesn’t really mind.


End file.
